


On S8 of "Game of Thrones"

by JunglekinzMEWZ



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Game of Thrones Spoilers, Help, Season/Series 08, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunglekinzMEWZ/pseuds/JunglekinzMEWZ
Summary: I wrote this almost immediately after I finished watch s8e5. Maybe I'll feel different by next episode, but probably not.The chapters are to show important points of the word-vomit, the titles explain the excerpt.The relationships are there because they are mentioned and more traction, I suppose. Because, despite all things, I do get some gratification from being noticed.I guess I should have a spoiler warning? So here it is POSSIBLE SPOILERS.





	1. Full Passage/Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For all who read this cluster of word-vomit, I am sorry for my insatiable need to write things that aren't my graded work.

Look, I don’t hate this season of GOT. Overall, it’s not horrendous, I’ve certainly read and watched worse. The fact is the show is either no longer consistent with characters ~~_(Jaime)_ ~~or just stops using them for anything other than glorified plot devices ~~_(Jon)_~~.

I can’t put the blame solely on D&D, it’s not just them who make the decisions. Regardless, character arcs and major plot points are being thrown out. First, the _“Azor Ahai”_ prophecy was ignored then _“Valonqar”_ prophecy was tossed.

Jaime’s redemption arc was smashed despite him leaving/betraying Cersei and getting together with Brienne. Then, Jaime goes back to Cersei because… Love?? Not really sure, but it makes Brienne out to be Jaime’s glorified rebound after she defended him against the whole north and a **Dragon Queen**. Brienne was a **maiden** and Jaime one of the few people she trusted. But he later breaks that trust, to what? Fuck off back to Cersei’s manipulative grasp? Jaime did a complete backtrack in all his redemption.

On another note, Cersei was probably not pregnant. Yet Jaime didn’t notice her belly never “swelled with child” and shit? Does this mean Jaime has never been around a pregnant woman before? If Cersei was pregnant back in season 7, she should have been slightly showing by now, yes? _~~(She was also still a raging alcoholic, Cersei loves her wine but she loves her children more. I assume that a supposed fourth-time mother would know or have learned drinking isn’t all that great for growing babes.)~~_ Also, Jaime forsakes his vows to kill The Mad King and, for a long time, had to deal with the scorn of the very people he saved. Yet he’ll let them all burn just to save Cersei? Jaime had a chance at complete redemption, to be an honorable man, in his final moments; however, the writers basically said, “Fuck you, and fuck the character.”

I didn’t expect Jaime to live, and I honestly expected him to die trying to kill Cersei. In her arms, yeah, I guess I expected that too, but it would have been better if he had purposely died out of her reach. That would signify he was no longer her’s, that he was Brienne’s. Which would have been the ultimate cuck when they find their bodies in the rubble, Brienne would have gotten a bit of closure. Instead, they’ll find Cersei and Jaime’s bodies on top of each other, in a deadly embrace.

Then. there is the fact the Hound essentially dies by fire, more likely the impact but his body disintegrates by fire. Fire was one of the key factors of why he hates the Mountain (besides the murder of their sister). Missandei dies in chains speaking the word that freed her. That one is not so bad, but it’s not how she should have died. If Missandei had died without chains, the impact would be more powerful because she gained her life back with the word _“Dracarys”_ while in chains and she would have died with the word that freed her without chains. Also, Daenerys went “Mad King” on King’s Landing, which is exactly what she didn’t want to do. Daenerys may have wanted to _“break the wheel”_ , but she didn’t want to be the queen of the ashes; alas, that’s all she’ll ever be now. I do understand she’s grieving for Missandei and Jorah, but two lives do not excuse the death of **thousands of innocents**.

Cersei lets the past become her, she only cares for what happens in the past, barely even acknowledging her impending doom until the very end. She was despondent all of s8e4-s8e5, maybe even before that. While Daenerys lets the past control her, two separate actions. Daenerys lets the grief and anger cloud her judgment, Cersei allows for the past to become her judgment. In a way, they are two sides of a bent coin.

Still, s8 is not horrendous, but it’s not amazing either. It’s just lackluster compared to the previous seasons. I can’t blame it on D&D solely; however, I can blame it on all the writers and directors. They allowed the character development and characters to be thrown into the trash.

From my perspective, of only watching the previous seasons to watch s8 with my family, the writers have sorely disappointed not only me but many fans. I still like it, but everything that happens after s8e4 seems like a betrayal to the characters themselves. A fandom will always have something to complain about, no one can stop it. But this momentous fuck up of character assassinations (character arc/development-wise) could have been prevented. I don’t expect the writers to consult GRRM on every little detail, but I read somewhere that they only consulted him, for s8, once and that interaction was only an hour or so long. I can’t back this up with the article, it’s long gone. But I remember what I read, and should that be the correct time, it’s a scary thought. The author of the books that the show is based on was only consulted for an hour about how the show should end. Not to mention, I know the writers can write without the books! They did it in s6 and s7, neither season was bad. I actually liked s6, everyone was still in character and their arcs were still going strong. I’ve only watched two episodes of s7, so no opinion on it. Then s8 roles around and I just wished they would have done 10 episodes. Because, maybe, this season wouldn’t be as disliked and considered a shit-show if it had been longer.


	2. The Hound & Missandei: Slightly Bad Symbolic Deaths

Then. there is the fact the Hound essentially dies by fire, more likely the impact but his body disintegrates by fire. Fire was one of the key factors of why he hates the Mountain (besides the murder of their sister). Missandei dies in chains speaking the word that freed her. That one is not so bad, but it’s not how she should have died. If Missandei had died without chains, the impact would be more powerful because she gained her life back with the word “Dracarys” while in chains and she would have died with the word that freed her without chains.


	3. Daenerys Targaryen: Queen of Ashes, Not the Breaker of Wheels

Also, Daenerys went “Mad King” on King’s Landing, which is exactly what she didn’t want to do. Daenerys may have wanted to _“break the wheel”_ , but she didn’t want to be the queen of the ashes; alas, that’s all she’ll ever be now. I do understand she’s grieving for Missandei and Jorah, but two lives do not excuse the death of **thousands of innocents**.


	4. Daenerys Targaryen & Cersei Lannister: Letting the Past Control & Become

Cersei lets the past become her, she only cares for what happens in the past, barely even acknowledging her impending doom until the very end. She was despondent all of s8e4-s8e5, maybe even before that. While Daenerys lets the past control her, two separate actions. Daenerys lets the grief and anger cloud her judgment, Cersei allows for the past to become her judgment. In a way, they are two sides of a bent coin.


	5. Jaime Lannister: The Redemption Arc that Never Finished

Jaime’s redemption arc was smashed despite him leaving/betraying Cersei and getting together with Brienne. Then, Jaime goes back to Cersei because… Love?? Not really sure, but it makes Brienne out to be Jaime’s glorified rebound after she defended him against the whole north and a **Dragon Queen**. Brienne was a **maiden** and Jaime one of the few people she trusted. But he later breaks that trust, to what? Fuck off back to Cersei’s manipulative grasp? Jaime did a complete backtrack in all his redemption.

[Paragraph about Cersei's pregnancy not being real and Jaime being stupid for not realizing it.]

I didn’t expect Jaime to live, and I honestly expected him to die trying to kill Cersei. In her arms, yeah, I guess I expected that too, but it would have been better if he had purposely died out of her reach. That would signify he was no longer her’s, that he was Brienne’s. Which would have been the ultimate cuck when they find their bodies in the rubble, Brienne would have gotten a bit of closure. Instead, they’ll find Cersei and Jaime’s bodies on top of each other, in a deadly embrace.


	6. The Directors & Writers: Thanks for Ruining It

Look, I don’t hate this season of GOT. Overall, it’s not horrendous, I’ve certainly read and watched worse. The fact is the show is either no longer consistent with characters ~~_(Jaime)_ ~~or just stops using them for anything other than glorified plot devices ~~_(Jon)_~~.

I can’t put the blame solely on D&D, it’s not just them who make the decisions. Regardless, character arcs and major plot points are being thrown out. First, the _“Azor Ahai”_ prophecy was ignored then _“Valonqar”_ prophecy was tossed.

[Five paragraphs about some of the problems in s8, mostly relating to s8e5.]

Still, s8 is not horrendous, but it’s not amazing either. It’s just lackluster compared to the previous seasons. I can’t blame it on D&D solely; however, I can blame it on all the writers and directors. They allowed the character development and characters to be thrown into the trash.

From my perspective, of only watching the previous seasons to watch s8 with my family, the writers have sorely disappointed not only me but many fans. I still like it, but everything that happens after s8e4 seems like a betrayal to the characters themselves. ...this momentous fuck up of character assassinations (character arc/development-wise) could have been prevented. I don’t expect the writers to consult GRRM on every little detail, but I read somewhere that they only consulted him, for s8, once and that interaction was only an hour or so long. I can’t back this up with the article, it’s long gone. But I remember what I read, and should that be the correct time, it’s a scary thought. The author of the books that the show is based on was only consulted for an hour about how the show should end. Not to mention, I know the writers can write without the books! They did it in s6 and s7, neither season was bad. I actually liked s6, everyone was still in character and their arcs were still going strong. ...Then s8 roles around and I just wished they would have done 10 episodes. Because, maybe, this season wouldn’t be as disliked and considered a shit-show if it had been longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow or contact me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/junglekinzmewz
> 
> Or Deviantart, I might be doing some GOT drawings soon:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/junglekinzmewz


End file.
